


Cops and Robbers

by YamiHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiHeart/pseuds/YamiHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mathieu decides to pursue a tip on his own about the infamous "Rose Robber", he gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Robbers

Mathieu sat in the dark, waiting. He should have told someone about the tip sent into the department, but for the first time in his career as an officer of the law Mathieu decided to break the rules.

The tip, a handwritten letter with his name on the envelope and literally sealed with a kiss, had requested that if he chose to act he do so alone. As Mathieu sat guarding the valuable possessions of the richest woman in town, he still wasn’t sure why he listened to the letter. Not only was he breaking protocol, but he was also seriously risking his life. The infamous thief, dubbed the “Rose Robber” by the papers because of the red rose left in place of the stolen item, had never been known to harm people in his/her robberies, but Mathieu was packing heat just in case.

“I see you got my letter.”

Mathieu could feel the hot breath that accompanied the words on his neck, and in a moment he was standing and facing the shadow that had caught him by complete surprise. When and how did the stranger get in?!

“I am sorry. Did I frighten you?” Mathieu didn’t need to see to hear the smirk in the stranger’s voice. What Mathieu didn’t hear was the man’s footsteps, so he hadn’t expected the curtains come flying open and fill the room with silvery moonlight. “There, is this better?”

The man, who was clearly French on his accent alone, walked into the light he let into the room. To be honest, Mathieu was embarrassed by how weak his knees got. Why, oh, why did the thief have to be so damn handsome? Of course Mathieu was still going to arrest him, but he would have preferred to go out on a date with him.

“You are not saying anything.” The Frenchman sounded disappointed. “You are seeing the ‘Rose Robber’ –and might I say how much I detest that name- in the flesh, yet you have nothing to say?”

Mathieu had to compose himself. Hot or not, the Frenchman was going to face the penalty for his crimes. “So you sent the letter?”

The Frenchman sighed. “Yes, yes, have we not already established this?”

“Why?”

With the moonlight streaming down on him Mathieu was able to finally see the forming of the smirk he had heard earlier. “Now  _there_  is a good question.”

He advanced on Mathieu slowly, like a slinking cat that knew it had its prey cornered. Mathieu didn’t move away this time even when the Frenchman started walking his fingers up the officer’s chest.

“Why would a criminal send in a note that could get him caught,” the thief murmured in a low voice. “I shall tell you. It is because…” He hovered his lips over Mathieu’s and whispered, “You have caught my interest and I want to steal you.”

Just as their lips were about to connect, two loud clicks echoed through the room. The Frenchman stopped, pulled his lips away, and held up his handcuffed wrists. His expression was unreadable.

“That’s funny,” Mathieu responded. “Because I came here to arrest you.”

A few more still moments passed before the Frenchman shrugged and looped his arms over Mathieu’s head. “Kinky, but I can work with it.”   

He took advantage of Mathieu’s shock and pressed their lips together.

Mathieu resisted once his mind caught up with what was happening, but the problem was that he  _couldn’t_  push the Frenchman away; the handcuffs that were supposed to restrain the Frenchman were now knocking into Mathieu’s neck every time he pushed on the thief’s chest.  His standard issue handcuffs were not meant to be used in such a way.

When the Frenchman ended the kiss (because Mathieu certainly couldn’t), he had the nerve to laugh. “Are you regretting the handcuffs yet?”

Mathieu released a heavy breath. “What are you doing, Rose Robber?”

“Francois,” he corrected. “Please, call me Francois. ‘Rose Robber’ is atrocious.”

“What are you doing,  _Francois_?”

“I am kissing the cutest officer of the force.”

“ _No_ , that wasn’t my question.” Mathieu’s serious tone killed the smirk on Francois’ face. “You know what I meant.”

Francois dropped his gaze to the ground, and the Frenchman’s entire mood fell with his eyes. “Why do you think a man like me starts stealing in the first place? It is not because I need the cash or the stuff; it is because I am missing something, and I thought the thrill of being a thief would fill that something. However, it has done nothing, but then you got put on the case of my petty thievery and everything changed. I went for bigger and bigger items to impress you and left roses behind for you and…”

“Wait.” Mathieu put his fingers over Francois’ mouth to get him to stop talking. “Are you telling me that you tried to woo a police officer by breaking the law?”

“It sounds way less romantic and much more idiotic when you say it out loud like that.”

Mathieu shook his head and ran his fingers through his bangs. “That’s because it is.”

Francois gingerly removed his arms from Mathieu’s neck and held them pathetically in front of his chest. “I do not know why I thought this would work… you can take me down to the station and lock me up now if you like…”

A small squeak of surprise came out of Francois as he was hoisted over Mathieu’s shoulder and carried to a nearby couch. As he was laid down, Francois’ blue eyes were wide with confusion.

“I noticed that you picked to meet in the apartment Miss Edelstein only uses for recitals and social gatherings, meaning we’d have this space all to ourselves for at least the night.” Francois was still staring at Mathieu, so the officer knew he had to elaborate. “Next time you want to get to know me, try giving me your phone number, okay? I’ll forgive you this time, but next time you steal something,” Mathieu leaned in and this time it was his turn to whisper against Francois’ lips. “I  _will_  arrest you.”

Francois smiled and mouthed into the kiss that followed, “Please do, Officer Williams.”

Mathieu woke up alone the next morning on Miss Edelstein’s couch, a rose with an attached phone number lying on his exposed chest. He was breaking every single rule in the book by trying to start a relationship with a criminal…

…And, honestly, the thrill of it all was a  _major_  turn on.  


End file.
